As make-up cosmetics such as eyeliner, eyebrow, mascara, those using liquid cosmetics are known. These make-up cosmetics have a cosmetic effect that an eye is made clear and the pupil of eye looks bigger when being applied to the edge of the eye. The liquid cosmetics to be used in such an application are required to have usability such as excellent coloring and smoothness or ease of drawing at the time of application, and retention of the cosmetic effect such as water resistance, prevention of bleeding, prevention of the secondary attachment, and stability of the applied film over time.
As the liquid cosmetics exhibiting water resistance among the required properties, oil-based liquid cosmetics are known (for example, the following Patent Document 1). As the liquid cosmetics exhibiting usability such as ease of drawing, water-based liquid cosmetics are known (for example, the following Patent Document 2). As the liquid cosmetics exhibiting water resistance and smooth usability, water-in-oil liquid cosmetics are known (for example, the following Patent Document 3). Although the types of the liquid cosmetics are diverse as described above, water-based liquid cosmetics tend to be preferred from the viewpoint of usability such as smoothness or ease of drawing at the time of application.
However, it is difficult to improve the coloring property or the retention of the cosmetic effect of water-based liquid cosmetics. There is a problem of water resistance when using a water-soluble dye that is highly soluble in water as a coloring agent, and color unevenness is easily caused when using a pigment such as black iron oxide or carbon black since it is difficult to uniformly disperse the pigment in the water-based liquid cosmetic. In addition, water-based liquid cosmetics have a problem that it is difficult to impart high lasting properties (water resistance, sebum resistance, and rub resistance) that bleeding of the water-based liquid cosmetic by moisture such as tears or sebum or peeling off of the cosmetic film can be prevented.
With regard to the lasting properties of water-based liquid cosmetics, for example, a technique is proposed in the following Patent Document 4 that high rub resistance is obtained by a strong cosmetic film formed of a film-forming agent such as alkyl acrylate copolymer emulsion (for example, the following Patent Document 4).